Abmissinya Henry
by jbhendu
Summary: Is Hawkeye dreaming or has someone unexpectedly returned to the 4077th? Please review


MASH or it's charachters don't belong to me. Hook a brother up with some reviews

Abmissinya Henry

It had been a year since Henry Blake left the 4077th and met his death on a plane shot down over

the Sea of Japan. Trapper, Frank, and Radar were home in the states. Hawkeye began having dreams

about Henry. He survived and made his way back to the camp. These dreams would never finish

themselves. They always ended unresolved. Hawkeye would awaken expecting to find his former

commander and friend at the still enjoying some of Korea's finest bathtub gin. But he wouldn't. Hawkeye

soon sank back into reality each time and realize that Henry was still dead. And Hawkeye would silently

mourn for him all over again.

It had been a long day in OR. Almost twenty-four hours to be exact. BJ asked Hawkeye if he

wanted to go to the Officer's Club for a drink, but Hawkeye declined.

"Sorry Beej. I've not been sleeping well lately, and I think the Sandman may drop me off his

route if I don't get one good night's rest soon. If you need me, I'll be in the Swamp."

Hawkeye went to the Swamp and collapsed onto his cot. Almost instantly he was asleep, but that

wouldn't last.

"Hawk! Hawkeye! Hawkeye wake up! He's here! He's alive!"

The excited voice was Margaret's.

"Hawk! Wake up!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need you in Post op! You got to see this!"

Hawkeye got up and put on his robe as Margaret pulled him from the Swamp to the Post op.

"Margaret what's wrong?"

Margaret pointed towards a cot. Hawkeye looked where her finger guided him and nearly fainted.

There in the cot laid Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake. And he was alive!

"How the?"

"Pierce how have you been?"

"How have I been? How the Hell are you even here? Breathing? Alive? Oh my God you're alive!

You're alive!"

"Well when my chopper got to Seoul. I got kidnapped. A bunch of North Koreans did it. They

kept me in a dark prison somewhere outside of Seoul. No one knew that I was there. A few days ago a

bunch of prisoners staged a rebellion. In the chaos, I got free and got away as fast as I could. I didn't stop

until I came across a group of Marines. I mentioned the 4077th and they brought me here."

"I can't believe it you're alive!"

"Where is everyone? The only people I've recognized are you Father Mulcahy, and Major

Houlihan. I thought I saw Klinger but that couldn't have been him in a Sergeant's uniform. Where's

McIntyre and Radar? Hell where I was at, I even missed Frank Burns."

"Pierce? Why don't I let you fill the Colonel in on what he's missed. Colonel? It's good to have

you back!"

"It's good to be back Major."

Hawkeye filled Henry in on what he'd missed. About how Trapper got shipped home. How Frank

went nuts. How Margaret got married and divorced. How Radar went home. And how Klinger had

become the new Company Clerk and was getting real close to being as good as Radar.

"Golly! I've missed a lot. So if Frank isn't CO, who is?"

"Colonel Sherman T. Potter. Damn glad to meet you Colonel Blake."

Colonel Potter extended his hand to the man he replaced. Henry shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you Colonel. But please call me Henry. Hey Pierce do you think we could get a line

to the States? I want to tell the whole world I'm alive!"

"Yeah hang on a second. Klinger!"

"Yes sir! Oh my God! It's true he is alive! Colonel if I knew you were coming I would have

slipped on a dress!"

"Klinger after all the stunts you pulled, to see you in that uniform, if I had the power, you'd be

halfway home by now! Hell everybody would be home if I had that power!"

Henry got on the horn and called his family, Radar and McIntyre. Radar fainted twice when he

heard the news.

Everyone got together for a poker game that night in the Swamp. Around one-thirty in the morning, Hawkeye started to get

tired. He bid his good night to everyone and fell asleep on his cot.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he opened them. He looked around. BJ was asleep in his cot as

was Winchester in his. Henry was nowhere to be found. Hawkeye looked over at the still. Henry's

fisherman hat was hanging off the still. He heard Henry's voice:

"I'm okay."

"Goodbye Henry."


End file.
